Finding the Temple of Light/Defeating the Stone Army/Ending
This is how Finding the Temple of Light, Defeating the Stone Army, and Ending goes in The Island of Darkness. Cole: Well, that's about as far as this baby will go. We'll have to do the rest on our own. Lloyd: But we'll never make it up the mountain before they arrive. Kai: Well, then let's see what my sister packed. sees what Nya packed sees a fire mech Kai: Oh, I love my sis. gets on Kai: Leave this to me. fire mech fights the Stone Army rest of the Ninja continue on arrives Kai: Climb on. Ninja and the alicorns climb on is impressed sees the Stone Army Jay: Ugh. They're still coming. Cole: One of these days we're gonna have to fight. Zane: We're not climbing fast enough. Kai: Activate hook! hook activates mech climbs faster sighs Jay: Oh! We made it to the top! But where's the Temple of Light? Princess Celestia: Are you sure you used the medallion right? Jay: Oh, of course I used it right. It said it should be right here. Kai: Well, until we find it, I've got to find a way to slow them down. gets an idea get out of the mech Fire Mech's blaster is activated is amazed Kai: That should buy us a little time. chuckles Ninja and the alicorns follow the medallion find the Temple is amazed Lloyd: The Temple of Light. get inside is impressed Princess Luna: It's amazing. sees the incoming Stone Army Princess Celestia: They're coming! run to the entrance of the Temple sees markings of the Temple Twilight Sparkle: Wow. sees paintings Jay: Guys, check this out. It's us. is surprised sees this Twilight Sparkle: Impossible. It's everything we've ever done. looks impressed sees them Princess Celestia: Finding the Bounty. is glad Princess Luna: Facing the Devourer. looks lucky Cole: Even right now. ponders her head is confused Zane: How could it all be here? Lloyd: Destiny. find a circle Lloyd: I think I know what we need to do. search for something looks around points at a bell Lloyd: Look. Ninja and the alicorns see it is concerned is confused Lloyd: Okay, now what? hear the Stone Army Cole: Why does everything have to be so hard? looks worried Lloyd hears Misako's voice Misako: Lloyd's mind For once the Green Ninja finds the instrument of peace, he will strike it and know the power of the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. rings the bell and they're surrounded by light Lloyd: Whoa, what's happening? Zane: No one move! Ninja get four Elemental Blades conjures a Golden Dragon Stone Army arrives Lloyd: Let 'em have it! Ninja and the alicorns fight the Stone Army Elemental Blades destroy their weapons Lloyd: My turn. Golden Dragon scares off the Stone Army General Kozu: Retreat! Stone Army retreat surround the Temple the Bounty, Misako, Wu and Starlight watch Starlight Glimmer: They did it! Misako: Perhaps good will win after all. smiles as we cut to the Celestial Clock SkekSo: It seems your army is not indestructible. The Overlord: Our enemies may be getting stronger, but so are we. Soon the ultimate weapon will be complete. cackles as the episode ends